User blog:Numinous J/Gwenaël, the Shot in the Dark
Abilities Gwenaël’s blindness makes him lack , making him unable to use or purchase wards and other sight-related items, but can detect all nearby units by provoked by movement. Movement in the river portion of the map is detected much further than in any other terrain. can also be provoked by Gwenaël and allied units attacking or using abilities against enemy units. |description2= Gwenaël can summon a stealthed hound by using the trinket slot. The hound will ping the map if a visible or invisible enemy champion is within 1000 units. Only one hound can be placed at any given time and it can be re-positioned by recast. |range = | }} |targeting = A Light amidst Darkness is a |additional= * Unlike , who only refreshes the movement detection every few seconds, Gwenaël’s movement detection is constant and enemy units appear as light phantoms, similar to the ones provoked by the . They're targetable as long as they are moving or being targeted by allied attacks/abilities, but become invisible to Gwenaël once none of those conditions are met. ** But, like , the movement detection will detect beyond terrain. * Stealthed units won’t be hidden from Gwenaël’s detection. }} Gwenaël fires a giant arrow at a target direction, dealing physical damage to all enemies it passes through. |description2= If the giant arrow collides with terrain, it’ll shatter it, producing and dealing true damage to all enemies caught in the cone in front of the collision. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana |range= | | }} |targeting = Smite the Wicked is a linear, pass-through skillshot with a shattering effect |Projectile= true |spellshield= Will block the ability |damagetype = physical |spelleffects = area of effect |additional= The arrow will produce for 1 second on its path. }} Gwenaël’s basic attacks deal bonus physical damage while in combat, increased with time he spent since his last basic attack, reaching its maximum if Gwenaël waits at least 4 seconds between basic attacks. This effect is nullified once Gwenaël goes out of combat. |description2= Gwenaël’s next basic attack will gain 250 bonus range and shoot 3 projectiles with a seconds interval between them, but each dealing modified damage. Deliverance resets Gwenaël’s autoattack timer, but he’ll be for its duration. |description3= If any of the projectiles kills a unit, it’ll travel 250 units further, but will lose 10% of its damage. This effect can occur more than once and deal a minimum of 40% of the original damage. |leveling= % AD)}}| % AD)}}}} |leveling2 = |cooldown= |cost= 40 |costtype= mana |targeting = Deliverance is a self-targeted buff. |Projectile= true |spellshield= Will block the ability. |damagetype = physical |spelleffects = false |onhiteffects = *The triggering attack will apply other on-hit effects and can critically strike as normal. **The enhanced attack can not be . **''Deliverance'' damage will be mitigated if Gwenaël’s attack is or . **''Deliverance'' empowerment will not be consumed if the attack . |additional= * The projectiles’ bonus physical damage from the passive is reset between projectiles. * won’t spawn 6 additional bolts when Deliverance is applied. }} Gwenaël stores an Altar of Ascension every 20 seconds, up to maximum of 3 stored at once. Only 3 Altars of Ascension can be placed at all times. |description2= Gwenaël places an Altar of Ascension on the target location that arms after a brief delay, lasting up to 2 minutes. The Altar of Ascension deals magic damage and if an enemy walks over it. |description3= However, when allied champions walk over it, it'll and grant for 5 seconds. |leveling2 = |leveling3 = AD}} |range= | | }} |cooldown= 2 |cost= 60 |costtype= mana + 1 charge |spellshield= Will block the ability. |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = area of effect |targeting = Altar of Ascension is a ground-targeted trap. |additional= * Once an Altar of Ascension is triggered, it’ll produce in a 400-units radius. * Allied champions can use on an Altar of Ascension. }} Gwenaël fires a hail of arrows that continuously falls onto the ground, chasing a target enemy champion and dealing physical damage per seconds to all enemies hit along the way, only ceasing when it passes entirely by the target. |leveling= |cooldown= 120 |cost= 100 |costtype= mana |range= | | }} |speed= 750 |targeting= Kyrie Eleison is a unit-targeted area of effect ability. |spelleffects=area of effect |spellshields= If the targeted enemy champion has a spellshield, it’ll make Kyrie Eleison fizzle entirely upon arrival; if secondary targets have a spellshield, it’ll only block the first instance of damage but won’t block the rest. |additional= * Kyrie Eleison spawns in front of Gwenaël. * Kyrie Eleison behave differently to and : ** Kyrie Eleison will completely ignore , but only the first instance of damage will be blocked by . * Kyrie Eleison lacks terrain collision, meaning it’ll go through terrain when chasing the target instead of contouring it. ** It also lacks a maximum leash range, meaning that even if the target uses or , Kyrie Eleison will still chase it. }} Recommended Items The Good, the Bad and the Awesome Gwenaël is countered by= If any marskman can just stand still and still poke the hell of Gwenaël, the name. The laning phase will be painful since she all of her abilities will outshine Gwenaël's and only by late game he might rise to the challenge... that's if doesn't close the game earlier. - Nocturne= While does nothing against Gwenaël, he's one of the few junglers that can pull a gank against the marksman without being detected by the mechanic and Gwenaël is easy prey to the assassin due to utter lack of mobility. - Lux= If you're laning against a support, pray to all gods imaginable that your support isn't sleeping on the job and makes sure you know where she is at all times, because she can melt you in a swift combo without moving a single step and while being outside of your grasp. }} |-|Gwenaël Counters= On the spectrum of laning, lies in the opposite side of , since Gwenaël can abuse her poor laning phase by constantly harassing her with either Smite the Wicked or Deliverance being used safely even if she's behind her minion wave. If gets cheeky and uses , Gwenaël just laughs due to him ignoring stealth and makes her flee with an inescapable Kyrie Eleison. - Evelynn= Speaking of ignoring stealth, can't even gank properly Gwenaël since she's too reliant on not being detected and he'll probably hear her the moment she steps on the river. And, unlike the likes of or , she doesn't have any good tools to close the gap before Gwenaël reacts. - Sona= Although musical theme doesn't interfere much with the mechanic, she's a sitting duck for Gwenaël: she has to move to even poke properly, her heals aren't enough to mend the incoming harassment and her lack of mobility can lend her cursing at the Altars of Ascension. Furthermore, the tiniest of mistakes on casting will kill her since a cast of Kyrie Eleison at such a close quarter will make her melt under the arrows. }} |-|Gwenaël's Synergies= Gwenaël loves early game junglers that can secure him a smooth transition to the late game, but he loves even more junglers that know how to make a lot of when ganking, and excels at both fronts. Not only that, a well-placed Altar of Ascension will make the blind monk even more of a mobile threat with tons of damage. - Janna= is everything Gwenaël could ask for: peels for days that not only complement his harassing behaviors, but are perfect to proc the mechanic; powerful disengage to compensate for his lack of mobility; finally, she has a shield that increases his and can stack with his Altar of Ascension. She even has a nice heal! }} Change Log mechanic clarified in the ability details section. * Smite the Wicked ** True damage cone range reduced from 550 to 400. ** True damage cone angle increased from 60º to 90º. ** Base true damage reduced from to * Deliverance ** Damage modifying percentage increased from to . ** Damage lost from killed units reduced from 25% to 10%. ** Minimum damage from killed units increased from 25% to 40%. * Kyrie Eleison ** Speed reduced from 950 to 750. ** No longer deals per arrow, now deals damage per second. }} Category:Custom champions